Tulip
|nicknames = Orphan Tulip (by Junior) Weirdo (by Pigeon Toady) | age = 18 | first = Storks | status = Alive | gallery = Tulip Gallery |allies = Junior The baby Jasper Pigeon Toady Chicken Emu Quail Other Storks Wolf Pack Nate Gardner Sarah Gardner Henry Gardner|enemies = Hunter The Penguins Pigeon Toady (formerly) Wolf Pack (formerly)|species = Human}} Tulip is a main character in Warner Animation Group's Storks. She is the deuteragonist in Storks and the protagonist of her story and will be either as the protagonist of unannounced sequel. She was an employee at Cornerstore. She has lived in Stork Mountain since she was a baby so she never knew her parents, after creating a baby by accident, she and Junior decide to deliver the baby to the Gardner family, in hopes of finding her family as well. She was voiced by Katie Crown. Character Tulip was last baby and created by baby making machine in the Stork Mountain, where her family wrote a letter to the storks. After she was born before was inside her metal pod, but being fall off. She was picked up by Jasper, who was orders her to delivered to her family. The storks having not to deliver Tulip, but Jasper accidentally dropped her beacon causing fall of pieces. She was taken away by storks and Jasper was fly away. About 18 years later, after the baby factory has been shut down before their successor Cornerstore as mail deliver company head by greedy CEO John Hunter, where she was working as a inventor, before she met her closet friend Junior. Appearance She is a redhead with a very frizzy hair tied up in ponytail, has fair skin, green eyes and freckles. She wears a purple handkerchief on her neck, and wears a brown jumpsuit, a brown belt, and light tan boots. At the end of the movie, she wears a short-sleeved white shirt and blue jeans. Personality She is very goofy and always inventing things, but tends to mess up and break things. She doesn't think people will do what she say's they can do. (As when Junior went to bed when she said he can.) Appearances ''Storks'' She was the last baby made before Hunter started his new cooperation. Jasper was her deliverer but ends up accidentally breaking the navigation device. For then, Tulip was not delivered. She lives among the storks only trying to fit in and trying to help. She ends up messing up and destroying things so Hunter sends Junior to fire her. Junior doesn't have the heart to do so so he ends up making her work in the mail room, which is no longer in use. He tells her to stay there and to not leave the room. Suddenly, Tulip gets a letter from a boy wishing for a brother and she puts it into the machine thus it began to create a new baby. Junior tried stopping it but it was no use, it was already too late. An adorable baby girl was made. They both decide to team up to deliver the baby before Hunter finds out. Tulip only agrees because she does not want the baby to end up like her and also figures that maybe this can be her chance to find her family. ''Pigeon Toady's Guide to Your New Baby'' TBA Future ''Storks 2'' She will be appeared in sequel of the Storks. It's could be she will be main protagonist in the sequel. ''Storks: Tulip's Story'' TBA Relationships Junior When she met Junior from Stork Mountain as possibly childhood. Diamond Destiny TBA Pigeon Toady TBA Hunter She doesn't like him that she refused to get fired, before Junior does. Jasper TBA Wolf Pack TBA Dougland TBA Quail TBA Quotes Trivia *Tulip has similar to related character from Infinity Train. *Tulip was created by Doug Sweetland and Nicholas Stoller. *Tulip was tries to pull lever that causing damage, before the babies attack her and Hunter in trailer. *Future screenwriter, David Villegas annonuced Tulip will be main protagonist in the possible second film. References Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Heroes Category:Deuteragonist Category:Protagonist Category:Redhead